


Words I Might Have Said

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s15e18 Despair, Feelings, First Kiss, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, but not a whole fix, how i wish that scene would have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: A What-If to /that scene/, for if they'd had just a few more moments before, y'know.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Words I Might Have Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic, so please be gentle.

“I love you,” Castiel said, staring up at Dean with tears in his eyes.

“Cas…” Dean stopped, breathless. “I-,” he couldn’t find the right words to respond. What could you say to  _ that _ , to everything that Cas had somehow put into words. The very concept of language itself lacked the ability to express what he needed Cas to know right now, and there was no time even if it didn’t.

“Cas,” he said again, and pulled Cas forward into a kiss, trying to pour everything he felt into the action. Care, protectiveness,  _ love _ . The regret that it had taken these circumstances to make this happen, that all the time they could have had before had been lost to denial that seemed so pointless now, at the end of the world.

Dean clutched Cas tighter, unwilling to let go even as Billie pounded the door. But Cas wasn’t trying to get away- quite the opposite, in fact, holding Dean so tightly in return that Dean half-expected to find bruises later. He could taste tears in the kiss, and he wasn’t sure whose they were. It didn’t matter, anymore; there was no one here to see them, and the feeling of Cas in his arms at long last would have overshadowed anyone that was. He deepened the kiss, unwilling to let the moment end, hoping to keep this, this new, terrifying, amazing thing for just a moment longer.

  
But then Cas was pushing him away, pushing him  _ out  _ of the way, and Dean couldn’t do anything but watch in horror as his world dissolved into black.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Green Day's "Words I Might Have Ate"


End file.
